This invention relates generally to a device which enables a battery or batteries, whose shape and dimensions are non-standard, to be used as a source of non-damaging power for a battery operated device, such as a camera, which uses a standard battery, such as type 2CR5 or 223.
As is well recognized in the art, conventional disposable batteries have a short life. At the end of that life they must be disposed of, at significant expense to the environment, and replaced, at significant expense to the consumer. Rechargeable batteries, such as those comprised of nickel-cadmium, have a greatly extended useful life. As a result, the use of rechargeable batteries has gained great favor with environmentalists because far fewer disposable batteries are being placed in our landfills. Rechargeable batteries are also popular with consumers because the cost of using the battery operated device is substantially reduced. Rechargeable batteries to directly replace many common battery sizes, such as AA, C and D, are readily available to the consumer. No rechargeable batteries are currently produced to directly replace less common battery sizes such as type 2CR5 or 223.
Various devices exist to adapt a smaller battery or batteries so that they may be positioned within a battery compartment designed for a larger or differently dimensioned standard battery or batteries so as to provide power for a battery operated device. All currently available rechargeable batteries are of such size or shape that they cannot be placed within a battery compartment designed to house less common battery sizes such as type 2CR5 or 223. As a result, existing adaptive devices are not capable of adapting currently available rechargeable batteries for use with battery operated devices requiring battery sizes such as type 2CR5 or 223.
It would not be desirable to modify the battery compartment of a battery operated device in order to make use of the commonly available rechargeable batteries within the battery compartment. An alteration of this nature might lead to substantial changes in the design of the battery operated device. Such a modification might also permit severe damage to the electrically sensitive portions of the battery operated device due to the misapplication of power from the substituted non-standard batteries.
Various devices exist which employ an appropriately shaped adapter to locate contacts within a battery operated device's battery compartment and a connection to permit the use of a domestic electrical power supply to power the battery operated device. Such devices severely restrict the portability of the battery operated device which they power.
Many battery operated devices, such as toys, contain components that are not adversely affected when exposed to a reverse in the flow of electrical current through the components. Battery operated devices, such as cameras, containing electronic circuits or devices may be severely damaged by a current flow that is reversed from that provided by the standard battery.
Many battery operated devices, such as toys, contain components that may not be damaged by brief exposure to voltages in excess of those normally provided by their standard batteries. Battery operated devices, such as cameras, containing electronic circuits or devices may be severely damaged by even a brief exposure to voltages in excess of those normally provided by their standard batteries.
Accordingly it would be highly desirable to develop a device which would permit the use of non-standard batteries, particularly of a rechargeable type, to power battery operated devices as desired such that those battery operated devices are not exposed to damaging electrical potentials or restricted in their portability or utility.